


summer love [story test! pls leave feedback]

by jiminception



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Beatles - Freeform, F/M, John Lennon - Freeform, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminception/pseuds/jiminception
Summary: “I want you to make love to me so hard you shoot through my insides, all up to my heart.” John let out a loud chuckle.“How can you turn me on so fucking bad by saying the stupidest shit?”





	summer love [story test! pls leave feedback]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm writing a John Lennon/OC fanfiction and I've writting so far this one scenario, and I wanted feedback!  
> It's a oneshot smut so,,,, yeah. but hopefully you can tell me something, if the writing is good, the pace, idk. thanks!

“I like you, Elize,” he softly let out, as he watched her from afar. There was something about the way she moved, smiled, was, that left his heart pounding on his chest like never before; the way she stared at him, her eyes, she spoke without a word. “You make me feel different ways.”

She raised her eyes from the book, gazing at him intently. “Do I?” 

John chuckled, lips curled in the most intense smile. “You really do,” he stepped forward slowly, “and I don’t know if I can stay still much longer.”

“What do you want to do?” He took another step, his heart racing.

“Do you want me to show you?”

Elize chuckled, biting her finger. She could feel what John was feeling just by looking at his eyes from across the room. Her body felt hot and cold, there was adrenaline forming in her chest. “Try and catch me.” She blasted through the house, her laughter blending into the music playing. John cursed under his breath with a smile, running after her. 

In that moment, time seemed to stop; as they ran through the infinite rooms, peeking through doors and under beds. He desperately wanted to see her face, hear her laughter from upclose, have her in his arms, forever. As his mind started to drift with the numbness of ever-smiling cheeks, John felt someone snatch his glasses from his face. He quickly stretched his arm out and wrapped it around Elize’s waist, pushing her against the wall, leaving no space between their bodies. The girl panted, staring at his unprotected eyes that seemed now darker than usual. John laughed in between breaths, “you can’t run now, honeybee.” Elize smiled, pushing her legs up and straddling them to John’s waist with his help. They could finally feel each other; closer than ever, Elize could feel John’s heartbeat and he hers; their faces stood centimeters away, breathing sustaining whatever else could be done. 

John ran his hand up Elize’s thigh, now bare from the position. She shivered feeling his fingers dig into her skin. “Fuck,” he let out, pushing his body closer to hers. 

“I can feel you,” Elize breathe out staring the boy right in the eyes. “I want to feel you more.” As the words left her lips, they were replaced with John’s. They crashed in a passionate kiss, her hands desperately cupping his face, was he not to run away. John panted, struggling to choose between breathing and loving. His hand continued to travel up her skirt, reaching her underwear. He could feel her through the soaked fabric, and this just drove him crazier, the monster inside his trousers complaining. He pushed a finger under the elastic rim, finally touching her. Elize squirmed, squeezing the fabric of his collar. “John,” 

“Elize, you know for how long I’ve been dreaming of this?” The man said in between pants, his palm making way under her underwear, “you feel so good,”

“John,” Elize squirmed, “don’t tease me,” she barely had time to finish the sentence as she felt John’s finger entering her whole, gaining a moan. 

“Don’t be impatient, dear. I had to wait too, remember?” He inserted another finger, adoring the way he was in control of someone who always played him so well. Elize whimpered, waiting for him to move inside her, without success. John’s body was begging for the same, but his mind wanted to take another turn. He slid out of her, softly putting her back on her feet, and raised his fingers to his mouth to lick every inch of her off of them. Elize watched him, still gripping his jacket. His wet thumb ran across her lips, and she opened up just to suck on it ever so softly, tongue following the length of his finger. 

“I’m not impatient,” she stated, her hands gliding down his torso, “I just want what’s mine.” John followed her moves as her fingers gently unbuckled his belt, making his trousers drop to reveal a raging boner. Elize smirkled, index tracing what could be understood through the fabric of his boxershorts. Dropping on her knees, baby blue dress softly falling over her legs, she gazed up to the man. John panted from anticipation, back against the wall, wondered if she ever looked this pretty. Her lips leaned dangerously close to his underwear, so close he could feel her breathing through the fabric. He closed his eyes. Elize’s tongue glid up his length, earning a long moan. Her hands cupped him and pulled at the hem of his underwear, finally sliding it off, releasing him. John squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling of Elize taking him whole in her mouth, slowly. 

“Fuck,” his fingers going at her hair, “fuck, Elize.”

“Tell me how good it feels,” she whispered in between motions.

“So fucking good,” he panted as she went faster, “you’re so fucking good to me - god,” John could barely hold his legs; what he was watching and experiencing put heaven to shame. Elize’s head bobbed back and forth, devoted to making his love shoot out in every way. Her soft hands intercalated on gently massaging his thighs or ravishly pumping him. It was intoxicating and it was driving him to climax. “Elize, fuck - I’m gonna,” he stuttered, panting.

“What is it?” she teased, unbuttoning her collar down to her stomach, the straps of her dress sliding down her arms, “tell me, love.”  
“I’m gonna cum,” and as he muttered these words, John felt himself release in the warmth of Elize’s mouth. She swallowed, some of the liquid dripping down her face and chest. Elize looked up, eyes beaming with a sultry shine. John gazed at her, chuckling at his own lack of control he thought he had moments ago. Sliding down against the wall, he cupped her cheek, a soft finger cleaning her lips. “God damn.” Elize giggled, her signature smile that always melted John’s heart on her face. They kissed softly, and he could feel her pressing deeper as the minutes went by. 

“John,” she whimpered, her body pressed against his, begging for something more. Elize swung her leg over John’s, sitting on his lap. “Hey…”

The man chuckled. “What is it?” She gazed at him intensely, leaning closer to his ear. 

“I’m going mad,” her fingers dig into his hair softly but surely, and John could feel her grinding on him. 

“Over what?”

“You,” she whispered with a moan, lips against his neck with soft, dragging kisses, “inside me.” John’s hands pressed down on her waist, collaborating in her movements. “I want you to make love to me so hard you shoot through my insides, all up to my heart.” John let out a loud chuckle.

“How can you turn me on so fucking bad by saying the stupidest shit?” Elize beamed, eyes glossy from lust. She pressed down, whimpering at the feel of again hardened John against her panties. He held her in awe; she was so beautiful he felt as if he could orgasm just by looking at her like this. His hand slowly made its way to her underwear, pushing it to the side and feeling her. “Gosh, Elize.” The girl moaned, throwing her head back. “You’re so wet.” She rocked forth in an attempt of getting friction. “Is this how I make you feel?”

Driven by lust, he suddenly pulls her closer and completely enters her with his member. “John!” Elize manages to gasp in between moans, wondering when was the last time she felt this full. 

“Relax, love,” he pants, surrounded by her, “fuck, you’re so tight… you feel so good.” They both pick up the pace and slowly start to thrust; at each movement, Elize could swear John got bigger and better. It was crazy how good and right it felt; their bodies glued to each other, lips never separating. It felt so real, so personal; something John hadn’t felt in quite a while. “I’m gonna cum -”

“Me too,” Elize let out, “John, cum inside me,”

“What?”

“It’s okay, I’m fixed,” They both tensed up, feeling the release coming. “John!” Elize threw her head back, fingers curling into John’s skin as he too buried his face in her chest, climaxing. 

They sat for a minute in each other’s embrace, not sliding from each other. “Holy shit,” John let out with a chuckle. They both laughed, kissing softly. “That was…”

“Out of this fucking world.” 

“Yeah,” the man smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear, “you’re out of this world.”


End file.
